Justice League (DCECU)
Justice League was the sixth installment of the DC Cinematic Universe. The film was directed by Zack Snyder and was written by Geoff Johns, Bruce Timm, and Paul Dini. Cast * Henry Cavill as Kal-El/Clark Kent''/Superman'' * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Gal Gadot Diana/Wonder Woman * Sam Claflin as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern * Mike Vogel as Barry Allen/Flash * Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman * Omar Sy as John Jones/J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter * Lex Luthor as Mark Strong Plot Metropolis has been wrecked. Buildings are destroyed. There is smoke and fire everywhere. People are helpless and unconscious all over the place. Aquaman's trident is stabbed into him and broken into two. Batman is pummeled into the ground. A wounded Flash tries to get up as he is helped by Wonder Woman. When suddenly something crashes in front of them. It is revelaed to be Superman. Wonder Woman engages into battle with him as he tells the Flash "Run Barry". A year after Superman died, Barry Allen watches an interview of Superman by Iris West. After watching the video he then grabs his jacket and his gold ring. He walks around the city showing how different the world is without Superman. Barry Allen then saves a man being threatened by two robbers. He then vanishes and saves the man. Bruce Wayne is then shown to be watching Barry Allen all this time in an attempt to recruit him to the Justice League. In Paris, Wonder Woman is seen on top of a statue watching a bank robbery taking place. She then goes on and stops the robbery. Meanwhile in the Daily Planet, Lois Lane and Martha Kent are talking about the passing of Clark Kent. They overheard on the news that there have been strange kidnappings going on in Gotham City, Metropolis, Central City and Star City. Hal Jordan arrives at the place where other Green Lanterns are defeated by the White Martians. Just before the space ship door closes Hal Jordan is able to sneak in sending a message to other Green Lanterns that he will be right back. They arrive in earth which they go underground of an abandoned city where all the other White Martians are building their base. All of the kidnapped people are also there in glass containers where they torture them as they believe they are either green martians or they have knowledge of the motherboxes. Before it is too late Hal Jordan escapes but two white martians were able to follow him. Arthur Curry saves a ship that is sinking as Mera watches. Mera then talks to Arthur about an invasion as they need his help to protect Atlantis. Arthur declines as he doesn't want believe Mera. Bruce and Diana are having a talk inside the Batcave about the invasion in which they believe just the both of them isn't enough to save the world. Bruce Wayne shows Diana all of the meta human he has researched. As Barry Allen is walking home he sees a girl by the name of Iris West being grabbed by two large species. As he comes near he realizes they are not from this world but they are white martians from the news. Barry fights them off as Iris West runs. He is then grabbed by one of them as they leap over the buildings. He is then able to set himself free landing on top of a building and wears the Flash suit. He is having trouble fighting both White Martians as a green light shines over them. Green Lantern fights them both off but the white martians who has followed him earlier arrives. They are both struggling fighting the white martians. As they thought they were defeated. Batman then arrives and defeats the rest of the white martians. Batman recruits all of them their. Green Lantern thinks they are too weak to help him destroy the White Martian base so he leaves. The Flash still in awe accepts Batman's invitation. Hal Jordan arrives in his apartment and as he is charging his ring Diana comes out from the shadows and talks to him. Diana then departs leaving an open invitation for Hal Jordan to join. Batman has a talk with The Flash in the batmobile. Flash opens up about his origins to Batman as Batman relates to what the Flash is saying. Arthur Curry then sees a dolphin that urges him to come. Arthur Curry tries to ignore it but later on goes. Arthur Curry sees Atlantis in ruins and an injured body guard. Arthur then sees Mera fighting against Malefic the leader of the White Martians. Arthur tries to save Mera but the White Martians are able to kidnap her and take away the Atlantean motherbox. Batman, Wonder Woman and The Flash arrive in the Bat Signal location and talk about how to stop the invasion. They find a pattern with what the kidnapping victims had in common. Green Lantern then arrives and shows them the location that he encountered earlier. They go on and try to rescue the hostages but they fail as they are overpowered by the white martians and also have bad team work. Malefic blows up the their current base as it is now useless since they have been found and none of the kidnapping victims knew about the motherboxes or green martians. Aquaman then arrives and stops the water from Gotham harbor from getting into the base with the hostages. Green Lantern and The Flash are then able to save the kidnapping victims. One of the kidnapping victims revealed himself to be a Green Martian and explains his origins to the team. The team then has a fallout because no one wants to listen to one another. They then set their differences apart and tries to find the next best solution. Bruce Wayne talks to Diana about reviving Superman although Diana disagrees. Bruce Wayne then gets out and digs out Clark Kent's grave. He then goes to Zod's ship and revives him there. The newly revived Superman is still confused what is happening and then attacks Batman. After fighting with each other for a while Diana notices that Bruce did his plan and she woke up the rest of the Justice League and went to Metropolis to fight alonside Batman. Although they were easily beaten The Flash was able to escape the fight and run away. The Flash enters the speed force back to where they just finished meeting with Martian Manhunter. The Flash tells Batman that his plan isn't going to work. Wonder Woman and Batman suggests Lois Lane. Everyone agrees into reviving Superman with the help of Lois Lane. They then revive Superman with Lois Lane watching in the background. As soon as Superman is revived the Lois Lane walks up to him and they fly away to Smallville. The Justice League in the Batcave are planning their next attack when Superman walks in and joins them. They all talk among themselves when Superman meets Martian Manhunter they can relate to each other as Superman is the last kryptonian and Martian Manhunter is the last green martian. Barry Allen also introduces himself to Superman as well as the rest of the team. They all reveal their true identities to show them that they trust each other. The Justice League arrives in the new location of the White Martians and as they arrive thousands of White Martians attack them. They set roles for each of them with The Flash trying to save most of the hostages, Aquaman and Batman killing the White Martians so the rest can easily enter the base. As the Justice League defeats most of the white martians and saves the hostages Lex Luthor reveals that he is behind all of this working alongside Malefic. Lex Luthor with his Kryptonite armour suit and Kryptonite Spear begins blasting beams at Superman that weakens him. Malefic then grabs Martian Manhunter and they fight elsewhere. They continue fighting with Wonder Woman, Batman and a weakened Superman battling against Lex Luthor. They are able to defeat Luthor by breaking his suit. Malefic is stabbed from behind by Martian Manhunter but is able to escape through a portal machine the white martians built. After the battle, Bruce and Diana agree to set up a base of operations for the team, with room for more members. As the team is now established, Diana steps back into the public spotlight as a heroine; Barry is promoted in Central City's police department, impressing his father; J'onn J'onzz hides his identity from the public as a policeman under the name of John Jones; Arthur embraces his Atlantean heritage and continues protecting people on the seas; and Superman resumes his life as reporter Clark Kent and as protector of Earth as well. End-Credits Scene #1 Malefic is able to escape back to Mars where he is stopped by Darkseid that asks him for the anti-life equation. Darkseid then talks to a human (Vandal Savage) that wants to join forces with him in order to collect all the motherboxes.